


William Shatner

by Eliyes



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Beat Generation, Celebrities, Friendship, Gen, Pop Culture, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat poetry, pop culture, ice cream, and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Shatner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by William Shatner reading tweets from the (apparently fake?) Levi Johnston twitter account as beat poetry on The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. I can't find a video of that anymore, but there are clips of his other tweet-to-beat stylings floating around.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal November 9, 2009.

 

Just as Hank walked in, Bobby stood up on his chair and proclaimed, "William Shatner!"

Warren made a scoffing noise into his ice cream.

"William. Shatner," Bobby repeated, spreading his hands and gazing off into the distance as if seeing some fabulous vista there.

"Saying it slower doesn't make it true!" Warren insisted, pointing at his friend with a spoon.

"Yes, it does. That's the beauty of it!"

"Are you having this argument _again?_ " Hank asked, crossing the floor to find a plug for his laptop. "Because as much as I love Shatner, when it comes to beat poets, you can't top Ginsberg."

"Bah! Ginsberg is dead to me!" Bobby puts his hands on his hips, causing the cushion he was balancing on to wobble.

"Well, Ginsberg is _dead_ ," Hank conceded, bent under an end table.

"I know, that's why I went as him for Hallowe'en a few years ago," Bobby said.

"Pretty sure he bottomed anyway," Warren commented.

Hank and Bobby looked at Warren, looked at each other, and then cracked up. Bobby actually toppled over onto the couch; Warren just got his ice cream out of the way in time. When the hilarity died down, Bobby wriggled until his head was in Warren's lap.

"El em," he said smugly. "Ay oh."

Warren rolled his eyes. "William Shatner," he said mockingly, licking a dribble of ice cream off his knuckles.

"William Shatner," Bobby stated firmly, lacing his hands together over his belly.

Hank shook his head fondly.


End file.
